KIT 'N' KITTEN ADVENTURES: Pranks and Pains
by cloudsword
Summary: Wolf and Mir are teamed up to prank everyone in the house.  What happens when Wolf accidentally pranks Mir with one of his worst pranks yet?  Now he has to figure out how to apologize without screwing it up too much.  All in the name of growing-up.  R&R


**KIT 'N' KITTEN ADVENTURES**

**Pranks and Pains**

_Special thanks to Mike101and jgames for his ideas and help on this one-shot. Couldn't have done it without you!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt or any of its rights or Characters…That would be Disney

Bolt, the small white American shepherd walked through the house wiry of his surroundings. His mate, Mittens black tuxedo cat with indestructible crystal claws, had thought that it was a good idea for them to 'babysit' while Shadows, the large jet black cat that was about the size of him, and his mate, Sassy the white cat with black chest and paw fur, went on an official date, their first in a long time. A good idea, until Wolf, Bolt's grey and silver puppy with a cat's face, and Mir, Shadows' daughter with black ears and chipmunk stripes running down her back, decided to team up and play pranks on everyone. Wolf was mischievous in nature, adventurous with a heart of gold, while Mir was a dreamer, and because of her love of dreams, she also tried to reenact them. So when Bolt had heard Wolf ask her if she wanted to pull some pranks on the others, Bolt just knew that it was going to be a long day. He had been pranked with whipped cream while he was trying to take a nap and needless to say it ended up all over his nose. Now all he wanted to do was put a stop to their childish behavior before things got out of hand. Bolt used his nose to make his way around the house, trying to find them, and he was hot on their trail. The scents lead into a room with a slightly open door. Now Bolt probably should have seen this, but he didn't, and because of that, he ended up soaking wet with a bucket covering his top half. "Uh!" he groaned as he heard the laughter of Wolf and Mir as the two of them ducked out through an open window. "You don't think it hurt him do you?" Mir asked as they ran around to the front of the house. "Nah! He has armored fur, remember?" Wolf told her. "Oh yah!" she said in realization. "So who's next on our list?" Wolf asked with a chuckle. "Why don't we prank Mike? He's always fun to scare." she suggested. "That's because he teleports randomly!" Wolf agreed, and the two of them laughed as they planned to pull their next prank.

Mike looked a lot like his brother Wolf, except he had white fur with black stripes that ran down his back that traveled to his hind quarters. He also had cat-like ears instead of a face and black fur on his front paws. He seemed to be the smart one as well, because at that very moment, he could be found reading one of his favorite books, Doberman Detectives, the Mirror Mysteries. "Hey bookworm!" he heard Wolf say as his brother approached him. "I'm kind of in the middle of something!" Mike tried to deter him. "Actually that is exactly why I need you. There's this word I can't pronounce." Wolf told him. Mike was skeptical, "How do you spell it?" he asked. "Oh well it's…uh…how do you expect me to remember?" Wolf said, convincingly. Mike let his guard down, "Alright, where is this mysterious word?" he asked, lifting himself the short distance to his feet. Wolf led his brother into the learning room, the place they set aside for all of the Kit's learning and teaching. Penny's mother insisted she teach them during school days. Wolf entered through the door, and glanced at Mir, hiding in one of the nearby bins. Winking he turned back acting as if he were looking for something, "There it is." he said as he advanced into the room. Mike, skeptical as he was, hesitated a little. "You going to help me or not?" Wolf blurted out. Mike bit his lip, and made the journey inside. With the lights on and Wolf in the middle of the floor, he let go of any fears of trickery, "Ok Wolf, where's this word you have so much…" he never got to answer, because Mir jumped out from her hiding spot just as he passed her with a shout, "BOO!" Mike literally jumped into the air and shouted, "AHHHGGG!" before vanishing into a flash of light. The two pranksters burst out laughing as they heard Mikes voice from the roof outside. "WOLF, MIR, YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Mir and Wolf took off like a rocket, exiting the room before Mike teleported his way back in, growling.

Wolf and Mir ran throughout the house, laughing and giggling all the while, "Wow, that was funny!" Mir said through the deep breaths she was taking. "Yah, lets prank your brother next." Wolf told her. Mir instantly stopped laughing and jumped in front of him, "NO, you can't prank Kevin, he's too sensitive, he'll start crying and think you were trying to be mean or something, even at our most harmless pranks. We just can't do that to him." Wolf also stopped his laughter, and thought about it some, "You're right, that wouldn't be very funny if we hurt his feelings. Thanks Mir!" he realized. Mir simply smiled and turned, "Dare you to prank your mom!" she said. Wolf adopted a small look of worry at first, but it quickly changed into a look of mischief. When he did find his mother, she was sunbathing on the porch. Quietly, he crouched down and snuck up on her, making sure he didn't make a single sound. Inches from her tail, and he was surprised when she said, "Not in the mood Wolf!" without opening her eyes. Mir let her jaw drop to the floor as Wolf adopted a sheepish look to his face and folded his ears against the top of his head, before retreating in the same manner he had approached her. "How'd she do that?" Mir asked. "She says she has eyes in the back of her head." Wolf explained, and the two took a glance at Mittens, watching the back of her head as if waiting for the eyes to open. "It's a figure of speech." she told them again without opening her eyes. "She's gooood!" Mir drawled, and the two turned from her, making their way back into the house. Mittens smiled as she continued to sunbathe, "Those two make a crazy pare."

Anna, the pure white and proud-of-it kitten walked through the halls, with an air of perfection. Her little pink nose stuck up into the air as if she were better than everyone else and the strut in her step only announced her ego to the world. She opened her eyes and stopped, when she felt her paw touch something other than the carpet. Looking down, she noticed a rather hideous doll that looked to be made out of patches and scraps, with a card attached to the right arm that read, 'from your secret admirer'. "EWW!" she called out and backed up a few steps before sitting down. "That's just…ew, gross! First I don't play with dolls, second that has to be the most hideous thing I've ever seen. And 'admirer'? That's just creepy. Probably one of those alley cat psychos that think they can stalk whoever they want and do whatever they want and just get away…hold on. What is an admirer anyway?" She suddenly heard a burst of laughter from two sources she knew all too well, "Wolf and Mir…you two are really…oh what's the word?" she thought. "Brilliant, creative, funny?" Wolf asked in his wild laugher. "Annoying!" she corrected and the two stopped laughing to look at her as she stomped away, leaving the doll and card behind. They simply shrugged it off and took off in separate directions, Mir towards the front door and Wolf towards Hazel's play room. Seconds later, Kevin the little grey kitten with a white stripe down his back, walked into the hall and spied the hideous doll. Cautiously he crept up to it and poked it with one extended claw. "Maybe it will chase the bad guys away." he quietly said, and grabbed the doll in his mouth before getting up and walking away with it.

Hazel, the white kitten with black tiger stripes and Bolt's tail, played in her play room, blocks strewn across the floor and dolls scattered everywhere, at the moment she was at her tea table, pretending to feed a baby doll. "Eat up Suzy, it's good for you." she said as she tipped the empty plastic spoon to the dolls mouth. "But it still tastes nasty!" she heard Wolf say, but was too occupied to figure it out right away. "Mommy says the worst it tastes…" her eyes opened wide, and she turned to see her brother, "Ahh!" she half shouted in shock. "Don't do that Wolf!" "That was priceless!" he chuckled at her. "What do you want?" she asked, setting her gaze into a glare. "I'm bored!" he complained and lifted his chin to emphasize the point as he spoke. Hazel cheered up slightly, "Wanna play house with me?" she asked. Wolf dropped his head and ears so that his chin nearly dragged the ground, "I'm not that bored." he mumbled loudly and turned from her with a huff. Hazel stuck her nose up into the air, "To bad, you're missing out on a lot of fun." Seconds after she had closed her mouth, the lights went off and she looked to see Wolf as he hopped off of a nearby chair, and exited the room. "Uh!" she groaned, but before she could even stand up, she heard a wavering noise as it reverberated throughout the room. 'Wooooooooooo' it sounded, but not like it was from a mouth, more like it came from everywhere. "Ghost!" she whispered and huddled into a small ball of white fur with black stripes. Now she knew that ghosts really existed, she had come face to face with one before, but it had never sounded like this. When the volume got louder, she screamed, "AHHHHHHHH!" and booked it out of the room, ready to find her mother. Outside the window, Mir and Wolf rolled on the grass laughing the hardest they could. "The look…on her face…was priceless!" Mir gasped as she tried to breath in between laughs. "It was, but I think mom might get mad if we did that again, ghosts really exist you know." he told her as he calmed down. He quickly got up and took off while she was still laughing her tail off, thinking she would be safe where she was.

He quickly made it to the kitchen, and opened the fridge and grabbed mayonnaise and ketchup. Quick as a lightning bolt, he placed them on the counter, and raced to the cupboards. He quickly pulled out some honey and blue food coloring before zooming to the Bowls and grabbing the biggest he could find. He mixed a fair amount of everything together in the bowl, making sure it was thick and gooey. From under the sink he pulled a large rubber sling, like the ones humans use to launch water balloons, and hooked it up across the kitchen so that it was aimed at the door, and loaded the bowl into it. The moment he saw someone enter the kitchen he released his concoction and watched as it splattered all over the person. He chuckled a little as he looked to the person, and was shocked to see white cat paws and a small body underneath the dripping sludge and bowl. Wolf crept up to the little animal as it stood still, and he pulled up the bowl. Underneath he found the last kitten he wanted to see, Mir was covered almost head to toe in that slop he had created, and it was sticking to her fur. He smiled sheepishly at her, and tried thinking of an excuse, only to come up short and empty. "Eheh! It was a nice shot wasn't it?" he tried to joke, hoping that it would help. Mir looked to him, still in shock, but once it all sank in, she turned to rage. Her brows turned down sharply and her teeth grounded together. Her Blue eyes shined with anger and nearly turned red, "You…You…Why did you do that?" she screamed at him. Wolf let his ears flatten themselves as he backed away, however useless it was. "I thought you and I were supposed to be partners." she continued, by this time she had tears streaming down her eyes. All Wolf could manage was a stuttered 'a' sound. "This is not what partners do to each other. I thought we were friends!" she screamed and turned around sobbing, until she ran into Mittens. Wolf's mother looked down at the small kitten, covered in a strange kitchen concoction, and sighed. "Come on," she told the girl, "Let's get you cleaned up." and lead the girl towards the bathroom. Wolf sat there, with his ears plastered against his head, and his eyes closed, his nose pointed towards the ground. "I screwed up." he whispered to himself.

The little Kit didn't know what to do, he knew he needed advice, he knew he could only get said advice from his father, but he also knew he dad would still be mad about the water bucket prank. How was he supposed to ask? Would he get grounded or worse? Wolf simply gulped at the thoughts that ran through his head, "Hey Wolf!" he heard his brother say from behind him. "GAHHHH!" Wolf shouted as he leapt into the air, and landed three feet away on his rump and nearly hyperventilating. "O…K." Mike said in worry. "Don't kill me!" Wolf shouted before he turned around and saw who it was. "Mike, don't do that!" he continued only slightly calmer. Mike simply gave him a raised eyebrow. "Are you alright?" his brother asked. "No I'm not alright, I accidentally pranked Mir and now she hates me, and I need to find Daddy to find out what to do, but Daddy's mad at me for a prank and now he's gonna kill me!" Wolf told him in a panic. "Wow, calm down there, Daddy's not gonna kill you over a prank! I've played pranks on Daddy before and he hasn't killed me." Mike said trying to calm down his brother. Wolf let his shock wash away his panic, "You…played…pranks?" he slowly asked. Mike smiled lightly before placing a paw on his brother's shoulder, "Yah, it's all in the name of fun, and Daddy told me that he enjoys a good prank once in a while. Now, what did you do to Mir?" Wolf let his ears flatten against his head in shame, "I accidentally hit her with a bowl of goop from a sling shot." he admitted. "Huh?" Mike asked in confusion. "He pulled a bad prank on the wrong target." said a familiar voice from behind Wolf, making the little Kit stiffen with fear. "Oh, that makes more sense, thanks Daddy." Mike said as he turned to trot away.

Wolf gulped hard, and turned slowly to look at his father. "Hi Daddy!" he tried to say, but his voice was so dry, it came out as a hoarse whisper. Bolt looked down at his son, stern and focused. He quickly sighed and lowered his head to the Kit's level, "It got out of hand didn't it?" he asked. Wolf sniffed back his tears, "I didn't mean it, I wanted to impress her, not hit her and make her mad." Wolf admitted. Bolt brought his head back up to full height, "Impress her, why?" he asked. Wolf let his tears flow, "She's always got all of the good ideas, I wanted to show her that I could do it to, but instead I screwed up and accidentally hit her." the half-puppy-half-kitten said. "Did you tell her about it?" Bolt asked, trying to get to the bottom of the problem. "No." Wolf sadly said. "Well there's your first mistake, always tell your team your plan, that way no one gets caught in the line of fire." Bolt told him. Wolf lifted his eyes to gaze at his father, "Did you apologize?" Bolt then asked. "I tried, but I screwed that up to." Wolf told him, reliving his very words. "You tried to lighten the mood by making a joke out of it didn't you?" Bolt guessed. Wolf lowered his eyes back to the floor and slowly nodded. "Just say 'you're sorry', and tell her that it was an accident. Promise that you won't do it again and mean it." Bolt told him. "It's that easy?" Wolf asked. Bolt Smiled, Wolf was reminding him of himself, the first time he needed to apologize to Mittens for something really stupid. "Yah, it's that easy, as long as you apologize from the heart." With that, Bolt lightly scratched his son in the belly, tickling him and making him laugh. "Sorry for the water bucket and the whipped cream." Wolf said as he ran off to find Mir. "Eh don't worry, I kind of enjoyed those classic old pranks." he called back.

Wolf ran through the house searching for the one person he needed to see, and there she was clean and groomed, as she and Mittens exited the bathroom. He skidded to a halt right as he saw her, ending up touching noses with her. At first she was surprised to see him, but soon dropped back into her anger. The only thing he did was smile sheepishly. "What do you want?" Mir huffed. "I…" he started, and gulped. Mittens smiled at him and motioned with her paw that he should continue, "I…I'm sorry." he squeaked. Mir lessened her gaze, a sure sign that she was listening. Gulping again he found that his throat was even drier than when he had to face his father. "I didn't mean to hit you, I guess I just wanted you to think I was as good as you or something like that, I'm sorry, I promise not to do it again, and from now on, when we're a team, I'll tell you about my plans instead of keep them a secret from you!" as soon as Wolf had finished he shut his eyes and cringed away from her, fully expecting her to yell again or hit him. When none came, he braved a peek, opening his closest eye to look at her. She had a shocked expression on her face that faded into happiness. "You're forgiven," she said, and then shoved her face into his, touching her nose against his, "but don't you **ever** pull a fast one like that again!" Wolf let his ears paste themselves to his skull in his embarrassment. Suddenly a knock came to the front door. "I'll get it." Penny, the teenage human girl, shouted. "Clera, Shadows, Sassy. You're back." she called out. All three of the Kittens came running up to their parents. "Mommy, Daddy!" they shouted, and tackled the two cats. "Hey there Shadows!" Bolt said, glaring at the large black cat. "What up, Dog?" Shadows said from the floor, "You're lucky I've got my kids crawling all over me, or I would have you begging for your life."

"Sure you would!" he said as he shifted his eyes to look at Sassy. She had adopted the very look that scared Shadows out of his fur. "Hey there Sis." Mittens said as she approached the door. "Hey!" Sassy responded not once taking her eyes off of her mate. "How were they?" she finally asked, when she had been let up. Bolt and Mittens gazed at the three kittens, until Wolf piped up, "They were great to play with, and thanks for letting them come over." he shouted and placed his best happy face on. "Yah, they were little angels." Mittens agreed.

**The End**


End file.
